When I've Gone Away
by blossomlee
Summary: Life for Rogue after X3 Wolverine/Rogue
1. Prolouge

Chapter description: Rogue's decision after she decided to take the cure. Set after X3

Rating: M for mature... like super sexy mature (not in this chapter but eventually)

Author's Note: So this is my idea of what happens after X3. Rogue is my favorite character also so is Logan -wicked grin- So yeah if you don't like that paring don't read. Also no flames I'm a poor little innocent author...

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men... in fact I'm really not sure who does. Also I have no money... if I did it should be spent on more important things (like feeding me) than lawsuites. So really don't sue me.

* * *

She didn't fit here anymore. Bobby had made that more than clear when he moved his things into Kitty's room. She care, not really, from the moment they started dating she knew it wouldn't last. So it wasn't really a surprise and the vile words he threw at her did hurt the way he had meant them too. She tried to stay after taking the cure, really she did. She graduate with honors and tried to get a job in the area but still, somehow, she didn't quiet fit in. She never really did fit in, even when she was a mutant. People came to the mansion to feel safe, to be free. She came to keep other's safe, she wasn't free until she took that shot. No one else saw it as that, some people felt she was a traitor and they openly insulted her. Other quietly disapproved of her actions. She could see them though, she wasn't stupid, she could see it in their faces in the way they looked at her. It was the same look she saw in Logan's face when she touched him for the first time without draining his life. He didn't say anything against it but he simply smiled, almost sadly, and said "Good for you, kid."

She didn't know what reaction she expected when she came back from her little trip. It really wasn't the one she received. Sure she knew some people wouldn't agree but she thought they'd understand in her circumstance, apparently she was wrong. It only took two weeks after the incident with Logan for it to dawn on her that she could leave now. She told Ororo of her plan, she didn't want to run away, the woman just asked if she was sure and then said no more about the subject. It really only took her two days to get ready to leave but she needed the rest of the time to say goodbye. Sure she had said goodbye to almost everyone, Logan was nowhere to be seen after he found out she was leaving, but she needed to say goodbye to the only place she had felt safe since she'd nearly killed Cody all those years ago. So the last five days at the mansion were spent wandering around to her favorite spots, which coincidentally usually were also Logan's favorite spots. She couldn't waste anymore time though, if she didn't leave now she probably never would.

Since she had already said her goodbyes she decided to simply slip out while everyone was eating dinner. She didn't want to cause a scene, she done that too many times already. So while everyone was going to dinner she slipped out. So as she loaded the last bag into the new truck she bought, just for this occasion, she turned to look one last time at the place that had been her home for so long. She sighed and climbed into her truck, it would be easier if she stopped turning back. As she headed towards the main gait she almost smiled as she spied the figure leaning against the gate, blocking her way. Slowing to a stop she rolled down her window and waited.

"So you're really running again?" Logan asked as he leaned into her window, the closeness made her slightly dizzy.

"No, Logan, I'm not." Marie answered as she turned to look at him.

"Sure looks like, but if you're not what do you call this?" He grumbled as he smacked the side of her truck, she hoped he hadn't left a dent.

"Leaving," She said defiantly, "Running implies I'm afraid and being forced to. I'm not scared, Logan, I'm happy right now." With that she rolled up her window and started the engine again.

She didn't use her mirrors until she was well out of Westchester, her old driving instructor be damned. She couldn't see her old home, or family, slip away in the dusk. Once she broke that city limit sign she felt different, it was neither good nor bad, simply different. She didn't really know where she was going, but she had an idea. She still wanted to see Canada, the way she hadn't been able to when she was a run away. So she only knew which direction to drive, and that was the way she was heading.

* * *

Authors Post note: See I'm clever there... oh yeah. But anyway yeah I know it's kind of short but its really suposed to be a prolouge not a chapter. So there you have it... please love me and comment.


	2. Chapter 1

Description: Marie's life after leaving and why she came back (can you tell I'm not good with that)

Authors note: So this is technically the first chapter... enjoy... or not

Rating: M for mature

Disclaimer: Not mine, no moneys you get it

* * *

Marie wandered through Canada for a year and some living off of her savings. She decided, as it neared her twentieth birthday, that she would return to the United States and settle down. She took a job at a day care and decided to go to college. At school she met a man named John Crull who reminded her of Bobby. They moved in together during the weekend of her twenty-third birthday. She honestly was beginning to think he might be the man she'd live out the rest of her life with. It was while she was preparing for graduation that Marie noticed she hadn't changed since she was seventeen. Her face was exactly the same and she didn't feel any different, it had been seven years. Both John and Marie graduated at the same time, he to become a lawyer her to be and English teacher. Marie seemed to have the best of both worlds, she had her degree in hand and was five months pregnant. It was right after they graduated that John began to change, it wasn't two weeks later that he hit her for the first time. She forgave him and for a month they lived peacefully. Then one night he lost it and nearly killed her and the baby. It only took her two hours after being let out from the hospital to pack and reserve a plane ticket for Vermont. Emily Anne D'Ancanto was born three weeks early on September 16th. Immediately settling down Marie took a job as a tenth grade English teacher. The following year, just after Emma's first birthday, Marie met Kyle. A hard working mechanic who treater her right, or at least she thought he did. They dated for a few months but it was only after Marie announced she was pregnant did she learn that Kyle was already happily married. Afraid his wife would find out about the affaire, Kyle eagerly signed away all rights to the baby, and after that meeting with the lawyer she never saw him again.

Two days after Emma turned two Marie awoke to the sound of wood splintering. Rolling over to see her clock she was surprised to see it was only ten thirty, then she realized what had woken her. It didn't take long for him to find her bedroom. The moment he grabbed her neck she knew it was John, something about the way he moved tipped her off. She struggled with him, well as much as a woman who was seven months pregnant could struggle with someone. Yet somehow she made it to the kitchen, that was were her redemption lay. Sitting hidden, and unexpected, under a ceramic cat sat a 9mm glock. Grabbing it and waving it in his face, something he obviously hadn't thought of, she screamed at him to get out. Afraid of the crazy lady and her gun John ran but not before swearing he would get revenge. It only took Marie thirty minute to shove, with shaking hand, everything she and Emma needed into a duffle bad and start the car. She was headed to the only place she knew was safe, she was headed back to Westchester.

It was five in the morning when she heard Ororo's sleep filled voice buzz her into the gates. She had only stopped once during the three hundred mile drive, and that was to fill up her gas. She suddenly felt less terrified when she heard the gates shut behind her. She spotted Ororo standing by the front gates dressed in a night gown and robe that matched her hair. As she got out she was tempted to laugh when she saw the look of surprise in the weather goddesses eyes when she saw the obvious bump of Marie's stomach. She said nothing though.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Marie said as she started slowly pulling the sleeping Emma from her car seat.

"Oh don't worry," Ororo said as she took it upon herself to take their bads, "I would be up shortly anyway."

"Alright," Marie said even though her words hadn't made her feel any better.

"Can I ask you why you're here though," she asked as she lead them towards the doors.

"Once we get inside I will tell you," Marie agreed following Ororo.

"Of course."

And with that she lead Marie towards what she remembered as the teacher's rooms. She watched from the doorway as Marie place Emma onto the bed and covered her carefully. Turning around Marie sat on the bed stroking the tiny girl's back. She knew she would have to tell Ororo everything even though she didn't really want to. It wasn't fair though to disrupt their lives with out giving them an explanation. Sure she probably wouldn't tell everyone everything but Ororo needed to know.

"Can I ask now?" Ororo asked as she quietly shut the door.

Taking a deep breath Marie began to tell her story, starting from the moment she left the mansion. By the time she finished Marie could hear the sounds of people shuffling by her door starting their day. It was past six thirty and the fatigue of not sleeping all night was finally weighing on Marie. Ororo smiled sadly and promised that they would figure something out. With that the weather goddess left, leaving Marie to pass out fully clothed hugging Emma to her body.

Marie woke to the sound of the bell that announced the changing of classes. Looking down she noticed Emma was already awake, but like the good girl she was, she was still on the bed. Smiling at her Marie sat up and notice it was a little after eleven o'clock and she was hungry, she'd bet all her money that Emma was too. Quickly changing Marie started downstairs towards the kitchen. Luckily for her almost all the children were currently in classes so there was no one to stand around and gawk at her, well there was some people left. She was in the middle of making Emma a sandwich when she heard someone shuffle into the kitchen and linger next to the doorway.

"I thought my nose was lying to me," came a gruff voice from behind

Marie shuddered slightly as his voice rang through her. She figured he would be long gone by now, after all she'd been gone eight years. Usually he couldn't stay in one place for a week let alone almost a decade. She figured that with Jean gone he would lose interest in the X-men and move on. Apparently she was wrong.

"No your senses are as good as always," she said as she finished making the sandwich.

She could see Logan move across the kitchen until he was across the island from her. She held her breath and watched Emma intently as she felt him looking over her. She almost smiled when he paused for a while, staring at her stomach.

"Where's your husband," he asked as he sat on a stool.

"You don't need to be married to make a baby, Logan," she said looking up at him for the first time in over eight years.

"Alright fine," Logan said looking over at Emma, "Where's your boyfriend?"

Marie growled deep within her throat and clenched her fist, "What's your angle, Logan?" she asked looking over at him.

"You run away for ten years and then show up one night mysteriously in the night," He growled standing up.

Emma whimpered slightly and ducked her head into her mother's chest, "Great job, Logan," Marie growled as she stroked Emma's hair. Almost as a savior Ororo walked into the room giving Marie the chance to slip out without being followed or mocked further by Logan. She didn't know why but she was so angry at him but she felt the need to strangle him, not that it would get her anywhere, when he spoke to her. But she couldn't dwell on that now, she needed to call work and explain why she hadn't come in that day or rather why she probably wouldn't be back.

* * *

Author's post note: so yeah... enjoy enjoy. But yeah


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So chapter 2. Heh this is turning out fast than I expected. Because mainly I have study hall everyday and nothing else to do.

Rating: M (okay not yet...)

Disclaimer: not mine not mine... damn.

* * *

They were having a meeting about Rogue, yet oddly she wasn't there... not that Logan cared. Not only did she come back out of the blue and throw off his day but she then goes and makes him sit through a meeting, some thing he avoided at all costs.

She was seriously pissing him off.

When she first took the "cure" he was angry at her because he truly believed, despite what she said, that she did it for that stupid boy. After a period of cooling down he began to see that maybe she had actually taken it for herself. Then when he was finally ready to admit that she up and ran away. He first through she'd be gone only a couple of weeks before coming back, deciding that the vagrant lifestyle wasn't for her. Then weeks turned to months and they too eventually passed into years, so finally he believed she was gone for good. So he decided he too wasn't going to leave, couldn't protect someone who didn't want it. Almost five years to the day after she left he saw a news piece about how the "cure" was beginning to wear off. It didn't take him long to find himself back in Westchester wondering if hers had worn off too. She wasn't. He never really figure out why he cared so much about her, this was something that had nagged him since she hitched a ride with him. He tried to leave again but found he couldn't leave for much more than a month at a time. Always coming back to check on everything, or at least that's what he told Ororo. So because he had stayed when she left he figured he had every right to be angry when she waltzed back in, eight years later. So, yes, he was more than a little pissed at the fact she had cause him such grief in such a small amount of time, the only reason he was at this damn meeting was so he could figure out why she had done so.

After Xavier died Ororo took over the job as the leader. Bobby had taken up Scott's old job of being a goody-good with his precious wife, Kitty, by his side. Rogue old friend, Jubilee, had decided to come back after she finished college, she acted as a counselor for the school. There were some others that had been teenager during the time of their war with Magneto and decided to stay and become members. Though Logan and Ororo were the only original members to survive from that time, though because of her duties as head master Ororo didn't go out on missions that much anymore.

Logan was busy thinking when Ororo started the meeting, he almost missed her announcing to the other's that Rogue was back. Bobby sat up straight looking a little bewildered and Kitty looked like she'd been struck my lightning. He would have chuckled but was dealing with the effects of sitting next to Jubilee who had let out a high pitched squeal, that quiet possible shattered his ear drums. Everyone else simply looked around a little surprised. Ororo went on to explain that she would be staying for a while, much to Kitty's dismay. She never really said why, only dancing around the subject saying that Rogue had 'been through a lot.' That was really all that had gone on, not worth a meeting or so Logan thought. When the meeting ended Logan was still pissed with Rogue and didn't know anymore than he had earlier. As he began to stand to follow everyone out Ororo approached him.

"Logan, could you please stay?" she asked placing her hand on his arm.

Nodding Logan sat back down and looked up at her, "What do ya need?"

"I need a favor over you," she asked, almost timidly as she sat on the table across from him.

"What?" He asked as he noticed Rogue was in the room, with the same little girl from before.

He finally got a good look at her face, she'd been looking down earlier. He was a bit taken aback by the bruises he saw dotting her face and neck. Suddenly he felt bad for having been so awful to her earlier, maybe she had been through more than Ororo had let on. Still he wasn't about to apologize until he knew why she was back. When she felt she could trust him with that he'd be willing to be nice to her again.

"Logan, I'm asking you if you'd mind Marie and Emma moving into the room adjoining yours?" Ororo asked obviously having said it before.

"I really have no say in the matter so why ask," he grumbled looking up at the weather goddess.

"No," Ororo said raising her voice," You do. If you wont agree to protect them, I will."

Protect. With that simple word Logan was back at a strain station looking at a scared little girl. He realized, as he looked over at Rogue, he still was dealing with that girl. He had made a promise, all those years ago, to protect her and he wasn't one to go back on his promises. He didn't promise things to people often but when he did he never, ever went back on them. So he realized that really he didn't have a say in the matter because he had made up his mind so many years ago.

"Logan?" This time it was Rogue's voice that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll do it." He said looking at Ororo and then at Rogue.

He only caught part of Ororo saying she would move Rogue's things. When she had gone he looked up and notices that Rogue was still there, looking as if she wanted to talk to him. Decided that this time he'd actually listen, Logan sat back. He watch patiently, which _surprisingly_ was not one of his better virtues, as he sat down across from him. He studied her face, this time ignoring the bruising on her cheeks. This time he notice she hadn't changed at all since he'd last seen her. He wondered if he had anything to do with her youth, after all he'd been the only person to touch her for so long when she still had her powers. After all you didn't look the same when you were twenty-six as you did when you were eighteen. Logan was more than surprised when he realized he still knew her age. But he didn't have time to think on that.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"No problem, but why do you need protection," he asked sitting up slightly.

"I was attacked last night in my home," Rogue answered in a matter of fact tone that wavered slightly.

"You know who did it," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Emma's father," Rogue answered looking down at Emma, "I thought he was a good man. Then I found out otherwise. I was pregnant with her the first time he attacked me. So I ran, ran so far I thought he'd never be able to find me. Obviously I was wrong," the look on Rogue's face hurt Logan more than her words.

Suddenly Logan wanted to find the son of a bitch that would hurt an innocent woman and kill him. Sure he couldn't say that he had never hit a woman, because it would be a lie. Sure he'd beaten some to pulp but none of them had been pregnant or asleep in their own bed. He couldn't help wonder how sick you had to be to attack the mother of your children. Sure he didn't have any kids, that he knew of, but he knew that even if their mother was Mystique (which would never happen) he wouldn't be able to hurt her.

"I'm sorry," Logan mumbled. Had it been any other topic he would have laughed at Rogue's surprised look.

"So I came here. I couldn't actually think of anywhere else to go," Rogue continued, ignoring his apology.

Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, Logan stood. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

* * *

Author's post note: postit notes... ha. Okay I'm strange read and review I always love that.


End file.
